W, M, B, S, M, S, D, H, H WARNING: YaoiYuri
by Tigeress33565
Summary: It’s all in a war. SasuNaru-the war’s beginning. SakuIno-the war’s first part. LeeGaa-the war’s middle. KanKib-the war’s last part. ShikaNeji-the war’s end. KakaIru-After war P1. TenHina-After war P2. No couple-After war P3. No couple-After war P4.


SasuNaru 21. War

SakuIno 13. Misfortune

LeeGaa 17. Blood

KanKib 15. Silence

ShikaNeji 11. Memory

KakaIru 28. Sorrow

TenHina 43. Die

No couple 68. Hero

No couple 83. Heal

It's all in a war.

SasuNaru - the war's beginning.

SakuIno - the war's first part.

LeeGaa - the war's middle.

KanKib - the war's last part.

ShikaNeji - the war's end.

KakaIru - After war P1.

TenHina - After war P2.

No couple - After war P3.

No couple - After war P4.

SasuNaru - War

War. Thats' what this is. War between us and them.

I see you. Your raven hair is colored with blood. Mixing together with the crimson to create a color that is ugly yet still appealing. Your onyx eyes are pained. You don't like war any more. After I brought you back, you stopped wanting revenge. You stopped wanting to hurt other's for no reason.

But those other villages don't see that. They still see you as a monster. As someone who only wants pain and hurt. The sand and leaf were left alone, isolated from the other three villages. Gaara and his village refused to turn on us. We are friends. Allies. Almost family. And your mistake wasn't going to change that. We decided when they first attacked that we would fight as one. And the war started. Half in the forest, our territory. And half in the dessert, their territory. Together we couldn't lose. Sand and Leaf work well together because of our long lasting alliance.

We would beat them. Together.

My blue eyes widened and my blonde hair fell into my face, it was getting longer, was my last thought as I stopped the kunai that was aimed for your back.

The blood dripped from my wound. It hit my lung. I can't breathe well and I'm coughing up blood. Your holding me. My vision blurs, but I can see the red drain from your eyes. Their filled with pain and devastation.

"I love you Sasuke." I whispered.

My senses are dimming. And I can tell that the whole battle has stopped. My friends are gathered around me. Kiba is being held by Kankuro. That puppet master is a softy on the inside. Neji is staring at me with empty eyes. Shikamaru hugging him with shaky arms. Lee is holding Gaara back. He was like a brother to me. Also once holding a monster inside him. Lee is crying. Why? Ino is sobbing into Shino's chest.

Hinata screaming while Tenten holders her shaking shoulders. Choji is looking away with sadness. And tamari is simply crying silently. Sai looking shocked and for once genuinely in pain.

Kakashi is looking at me with eyes that hold the pain of a father watching his son die. And Iruka is sobbing. His cries ringing loud for everyone to hear. The ninja of my village and the sand are in shock. Mine, because they probably didn't think I could die. I'm the immortal Uzumaki!

Sand because their Kazekage was screaming at his lover to let go, while trying desperately to get to the dying shonobi, crying all the while.

Sakura is kneeling next to me. Trying to stop the bleeding. Tears racing down her cheeks. And Sasuke. He's holding me lightly. His eyes glazed with pain. And a tear falling from his face.

"Don't...cry." I whisper. I'm dieing. I can tell. Kyuubi speaks. Panic in his voice.

"Kid? Kid! Don't die. I'll die! Don't you die! I'm trying. I'm trying. Hold on!" but his voice is fading. All I feel is the healing chakra from Sakura. All I see is Sasuke's eyes. Looking right into mine. Their wide with fright and pain. I've never seen him afraid. It hurts. My lungs are failing. Tsunade appears and she kneels beside me and starts healing too. I can feel her familiar chakra running through my wound. But the only think I see is Sasuke. His face is twisted with pain and fury.

My breathe is becoming harder to keep. I don't think their going to make it.

My eyes finally give, my senses disappear and the last thing I hear before everything is gone is Sasuke's pain filled scream.

"NARUTO!"

SakuIno - Misfortune

Naruto is gone. Sasuke is dead on the inside. He fights. Eats. Sleeps. But he is dead. Already dead. Naruto is dead and he took Sasuke with him. The raven is gone. Both my teammates-my family-my boys, are gone. All that's left of team Kakashi is me and Kakashi. We too would be gone if we didn't have Ino and Iruka. But pieces of our hearts were missing.

I felt anger build in my chest.

Why? Why did it have to be Naruto. Why couldn't it have been me. I'm useless. Naruto was going to be Hokage. Their are other medic Ninja. Their was only one Uzumaki Naruto. Their is only one who can make Uchiha Sasuke smile. I can only make Ino happy. She would be okay without me though. I didn't score the region, get beat up to protect, and leave my home to train for three years to bring her back. I'd always had her. Naruto could light up everyone's day. He could help everyone. Change anyone into a happier and better person.

Why did it have to be my best friend who got the misfortune of death...

LeeGaa - Blood

He was furious. I could only watch, along with the other shonobi as his sand killed enemy shonobi ten by ten. Sasuke's Sharingan murdering others as his sand was. Blood was everywhere. My sensei watched in horror as the two young teens attacked and killed all of them. I couldn't bring myself to care though. Naruto was like a brother. He was a light. A sun. And those people had taken him away because he had stood against them hurting a man he loved.

He had been killed. And his death hit everyone harder then the Thirds. As disrespectful as it was to say.

I watched with hard eyes as the enemy villages shonobi died. My lover being one of the killers. Sakura-chan was watching as well. But I think all of us - Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Tamari, Iruka, and Kakashi -

couldn't find it in ourselves to regret the killing. Naruto was our friend. Sasuke's lover. The one who had changed every last one of us for the better. And those...those bastards had taken him away. And as the blood splattered. As almost all sixteen of us got our revenge that wasn't sweet nor satisfying, we couldn't bring ourselves to feel anything but anger and emptiness towards the men and woman that had taken away the drop of hope that kept our village and it's shonobi going.

KanKib - Silence

Silence rained. We had gotten our revenge. Akamaru was howling in lose. Kankuro was comforting his brother and sister. And I was staring at the body of one of my best friends. We were all close. Konoha Eleven they used to call us.

Me

Hinata

Shino

Ino

Shikamaru

Choji

Neji

Tenten

Lee

Sakura

...Naruto.

They'd taken to just calling us The Fifteen since Sasuke came back and Gaara, Tamari, and Kankuro had decided it would be good for the alliance if Kankuro stayed here while Lee stayed in Suna.

Now, One of us was dead. The one that kept us all together. The one that had brightened up the whole fucking village.

Sasuke could have taken that blow! He would have lived!

Sasuke was strong and it wouldn't have hit anything vital. But that bastard took it for him. That asshole. Tears fell fast and soon I was sobbing into Akamaru's fur. Him howling louder and louder as Sasuke finished off the last of the enemy.

Gaara had long given into sobs as Lee and Kankuro tried to calm them through their own sorrow. Kankuro hadn't been closes to Naruto. But they had known each other. And even he could see that the lot of us were never going to be the same.

I can't imagine what's going to happen when Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon hear of his death. They idolized him. He was their leader. They were only twelve. They wouldn't be able to handle their boss's death. Wouldn't understand what had happened.

Kankuro slowly wrapped his arm's around me and Naruto's death left tension in the air as slowly the shonobi of our and the sand village left us there. Only our old sensei's, Tsunade and Iruka staying with our now one short troupe of broken shonobi.

ShikaNeji - Memory

Shikamaru held me tightly as I stared at him. Sasuke was holding him. The normally emotionless man sobbing onto his cold, dead lover's belly.

He's gone.

It's weird, when I think about it.

"I never thanked him..." I think I'm the first one to speak since Sasuke's scream.

Shikamaru looked at me with sad eyes. Sakura and Ino are a ways off, not far from the emotionally scarred Uchiha, sobbing and crying loudly into each other.

"He changed me...us. If it weren't for him. I wouldn't have fell in love with you. Or admitted it anyway..." I lay my head on his chest.

"Neji..."

He's younger then me. But bigger. His arms are longer, thicker and they wrap around my body as I finally start to cry.

I started to cry because the one that had first forgiven me for everything I had done was gone.

I started to cry because one of my first true friends was gone.

I started to cry because none of us would ever be the same.

I started to cry because I had never thanks him for his kindness.

I started to cry because another of my friends was all but dead inside.

And I started to cry because the sadness was to much to hid. I cried for myself, and my friends. And the people at the village that would mourn.

The Ichiraku's. Konohamaru. Moegi. Udon. The villagers.

His memory was all we had left. But his memory couldn't become Hokage. Couldn't get him the recognition he deserved.

His memory couldn't fulfill his dreams...

KakaIru - Sorrow

I stared emptily at his body. Tsunade was silently crying. Still trying to heal his dead body. I could almost hear the Kyuubi howling brokenly. He was dying. His host was dead. So he would soon be forced to follow. The red chakra was leaking into the wound. Trying to heal the dead.

Naruto's bright blonde hair was muddy and blood covered. His blue eyes open in a dull look that only showed sorrow.

Naruto was like my younger brother.

Yes. Kyuubi killed my parents.

Yes. I got hundred of mean and hurtful rumors started about me because I spent time with him instead of hating him.

But he was the one I spent my paycheck buying insane amounts of ramen for.

He was the one that assured me that my teachings weren't boring. Just didn't hold the attention of young children because they were to complicated.

He was the happy-go-lucky kid that pulled pranks and taught a nine year old a perverted jutsu that led to Yuri and Yaoi based jutsu being created for no reason other then to just be perverted.

And he was dead.

No more paying for insane amounts of ramen.

No more assurances that my teachings weren't boring, just to complicated for young minds to comprehend.

No more No more pranks and perverted jutsu being taught to nine year olds that led to Yuri and Yaoi based jutsu being created for no reason other then to just be perverted.

And no more Naruto.

Kakashi holds me.

I hid in his chest.. It's not happening.

When I look up, we're going to be in the ramen shop. And he's going to be attacking bowl after bowl of free ramen because I'm paying for it. And Sasuke is going to be watching him fondly. And everyone else is going to be sitting around the now bigger building of Ichiraku's. Bigger because we spent so much time there and there were so many of us that we offered to make the shop bigger with more room and tables.

I look up.

No ramen shop. No bright smile. No blue eyes. No Sasuke smiling fondly. No ramen. No big ramen shop. No Naruto.

It's the forest. There are only sad frowns, dull colored eyes. Sasuke is sobbing uncontrollably. There is no food. Naruto is still dead. I start to sob in sorrow...

TenHina - Die

Hinata is crying.

Hinata is screaming.

Hinata is sobbing.

Hinata is staring dully at the body of her old childhood crush and one of her best friends.

And I can just hold her. Sobbing as she cries into my chest. Shino had handed her over before walking towards Choji and Tamari. Intent to kiss his girlfriend and simply cry in silence.

I can just hold her.

Hold her as she cries.

Hold her as she screams.

Hold her as she sobs.

Hold her as she stares dully at the body of her old childhood crush.

"Tenten?" she whispers as she hugs me closer while we cry together and watch Sasuke hold the dead body of his lover and closest friend in a grip that leaves marks on the used-to-be-tan-but-now-pale-as-death skin.

"Why do people die?" she asks me.

And all I can do is squeeze her tighter and kiss her forehead while answering.

"Some die for the people they love. Because they love them. Other's die for no reason. Because they were s victim of unfortunate circumstance. And others die because they were cowards and their death was brought on by their own actions." I take a breathe.

"Naruto was in the first category. He didn't deserve to die."

She nods and all we can do is cry together and watch Sasuke hold the dead body of his lover and closest friend in a grip that leaves marks on the used-to-be-tan-but-now-pale-as-death skin.

No couple - Hero

I watched from above as my son's friends mourned his death. He didn't deserve to die as the brunette said.

Sasuke didn't deserve to suffer such a thing.

Sakura didn't deserve to suffer such a thing.

None of them deserved to suffer such a thing.

I look at my husband who is also looking from the clouds we are in.

Our son is crying. He is still trying to reach back at his body. If he can touch it, he will live. But we can see the villains from hell hold him back.

"Please let us help." I beg into the sky.

Kami-sama is good.

He is just and loving.

He will let us help.

"Go." is the command we get. And suddenly I, Kushina Uzumaki, my husband Minato Manikaze, and Naruto's godfather, Jiraiya are there to help him.

He looks at me and Minato with a stare that is filled with love and thanks. Jiraiya pats his back as we finish attacking the last demon back into hell and he hugs me, Minato ruffling his hair.

My eyes water. But I kiss his cheeks and walk him over to his body. That boy, Sasuke still holding it.

His onyx eyes empty. Blood still running down his hair. Clutching at my baby as if he had just lost his whole life.

I reach out and touch his face. His cheek are cold. His eyes don't flicker from my boy but his body seems to subconsciously lean into and from the comforting touch all at once.

"He needs comfort. But he won't except it." my voice is quiet but Sasuke seem to hear it all the same and suddenly Itachi is beside his living brother. His eyes are sad. But happy. He looks at my son and bows low. Naruto seems surprised. But smiles kindly at Itachi and touches his shoulder.

The dead Uchiha stands up and looks at him curiously. But Naruto bows back at him and he smiles a soft smile.

"Please...take care of him." Itachi whispers.

"Can you tell him I love him? And that he's forgiven?" Itachi asks hopefully as Kisame appears behind him. The shark had joined the ranks of the dead awhile ago. After Sasuke had been taken back to Konoha, he had been killed by 'Tobi' after refusing to bring him back.

Naruto smiled again and nodded happily.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispers as he brushes the dead bodies cheek sadly.

Tsunade is still healing the wound. Her eyes glazed with panic and fear for my boy.

His friends are close by. Sobbing, staring at Naruto with empty eyes. I can hear their thoughts.

They are sad and angry and panicked and empty.

Naruto has made a big impact on their lives.

He looks at me and kisses my cheek before touching his cold body with see-through fingers.

"My baby...My boy." I cry into Minato's chest. He's holding me. And smiling at out living son.

"Their hope...Their hero." I whisper at last as Naruto cracks open his eyes and grins at Sasuke through the pain that I know hits him like bricks.

No couple - Heal

"Sasuke. Don't cry..." he whispers.

I look at him in shock and Tsunade cries out in joy."HE'S ALIVE!"

I hear everyone start to sob in joy as well.

But I don't sob. I simply hug him to me. The leak of red chakra that had almost disappeared, slowly and steadily increasing to heal the wound that had killed my lover.

"Thank Kami. Thank Itachi. Thank your mother. And your father. And Jiraiya..." I whispered as I kissed his cheeks and his forehead. His forehead protected having been taken off my Tsunade. He smiles at me as the wound finally closes and I kiss him on the lips.

And even though he's weak, he kisses back.

It stays chaste. But it's all I need.

"I love you." I whisper again and again as our friends come closer to him.

"I love you too." he smiles at me sleepily.

"I saw mother. And father. And the pervy sage. And Itachi. Kisame sorta appeared last minute. Itachi wants you to know your forgiven and he loves you. Kisame sorta just...you know, stood there." Naruto whispers. I smile at him. He was dead after all. He very well could have saw his parents and my brother and the shark man. In fact. I'm sure he did. But now I was happy. Happy that my brother forgave me. And happy that the one I loved most in the world was alive. And happy that he was okay.

"You can sleep now." I whisper into his ear as he yawns tiredly.

He nods and after kissing my cheek softly falls asleep.

I smile and look up at the group of people closes to me and Naruto.

"He'll heal." I finally whisper as I slowly stood and picked him up bridle style. His head resting on my chest.

"He's definitely going to heal."


End file.
